o0º 'Cause I can't stop loving you º0o
by Nyy
Summary: Le chanteur d'Alice nine a bien du mal à vouloir rester en vie.... à qui la faute, lisez...
1. Chapter 1

Je crois que ce n'est qu'en cet instant que j'ai prit conscience de mon erreur. S'en était risible. Ma seule pensée fut ta future mais tellement proche réaction. Parce que oui, tu le saurais très bientôt, il allait te le dire. Rien ne pourra changer le cour des choses. C'était comme remonter le temps, une chose impossible. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire était espérer que mes explications à deux balles et mes regrets te suffiraient. Mais il était impossible que tu te contentes de si peu. Tu étais bien trop fier, bien trop populaire, bien trop intouchable pour te laisser aller par un flot de sentiments susceptibles de te briser. Comment pourrais-je, moi, seulement penser à t'atteindre un jour? Espérer ne serait-ce qu'un regard ou un baiser de ta part ayant un but plus humain que celui d'exciter la galerie? Là encore, chose impossible.

Evidemment, je n'étais pas prêt à ce que je te sois encore plus indifférent qu'à présent. Mais voilà, l'erreur avait bel et bien été commise, et je ne pouvais revenir sur mes pas. Qu'attends-tu de moi?

Sur scène, de plus en plus souvent, certaines de tes compositions me pointent inconsciemment du doigt. C'est tout ce qu'il t'était possible d'accomplir à mon égard. Tu ne faisais et ne ferras jamais rien de plus. Mais es-tu capable de le confirmer? Tu voudrais que ce soit moi qui réagisse. Mais tu sais quoi, je l'ai déjà fait... l'as-tu seulement remarqué? Non, bien sur... sinon je n'aurais pas commis cette erreur.

Petit ange tellement démoniaque à la fois... t'arrive-t-il de pleurer? De penser à moi autrement que par le simple accord de ma voix sur ton instrument?

Me pardonneras-tu? Non, bien sur. De toute façon, cette histoire ne t'atteindra pas, cela ne fera que renforcer le dégoût que tu as pour moi. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu as raison.

Quel imbécile je fais. Pourquoi me demandes-tu silencieusement de te prouver ô combien je t'aime, alors que tu n'en fais rien? Alors que tu me hais toujours autant de cette même haine que j'étais sensé te porter?

Tu sais petit démon angélique, moi j'étais prêt à jouer à ton sale jeu. Tu m'as honteusement prié quelconques réactions, je te les ai volontier offertes, sachant pertinemment que cela te dégoûterai, une nouvelle fois, encore plus de moi.

Et tu vois, je le savais, j'en étais sûr, tu me les as demandé, mais en aucun cas répondu. Et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à faire ce que tu saurais bientôt.

Dirigeras-tu tes si jolis yeux noisettes vers moi cette fois? Remplis par tout le dégoût que tu peux me porter, certes, j'entends bien. Mais me regarderas-tu? Cette situation me tue à petit feu. Même plus besoin de penser à me suicider. Cela ne ferait que t'arranger, et je ne veux pas te donner ce plaisir si facile à obtenir.

Je me suis bêtement laisser avoir par ton charme, ta beauté, par toi, tout simplement, alors que tu n'as même rien fait pour. Mais c'est moi le faible dans l'histoire. En aucun cas tu ne dois te croire responsable; tu ne le ferais pas, de toute façon. C'est simplement moi qui n'ai pas eu assez de force pour te résister.

C'est moi qui t'aime à en crever, et c'est ce qu'il m'arrivera à la fin, je le sais, après m'être battu pour que cela ne soit plus le cas, pour que ce sale amour disparaisse. Mais toi, tu t'en contreficheras.

Que veux-tu que je te dise? Ce qu'il s'est passé? L'erreur que j'ai commise? Il te la dira lui-même, sois-en sûr. Et qu'est-ce que cela te fera?

Ce plafond, je l'observe depuis des heures, lui à mes côtés. Mais j'aurais tant voulu que ce soit toi plutôt que lui.

Saga, petit ange que l'enfer à rejeté, qu'est-ce que je suis pour toi?


	2. Chapter 2

Ce petit homme à côté de moi semble émerger d'un doux sommeil. Evidemment, pour lui c'est si facile de le trouver. C'est lui qui ira me vendre, qui se fera un plaisir de profiter de moi; il venait de le faire. Mais ce n'était pas son problème, le mien. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il avait fait, ainsi que de ce qu'il ferait très bientôt. Mais cela lui était bien égal. C'était moi qui allait souffrir, pas lui.

Je le sentis bouger doucement; il se tourna vers moi et me fixa en silence. Moi je regardais encore ce plafond auquel je ne trouvais plus rien d'original. Je savais pertinemment la façon dont il me regardait. C'était tellement évident. Il n'était pas difficile de percevoir son corps frémir au plaisir qu'il avait à me voir ainsi, dénué d'expression, conscient de l'erreur que j'avais commise.

Je dus tout de même me résoudre à tourner ma tête vers lui. Ses yeux brillaient de contentement, trahissants son air indifférent. Aucune parole n'était la bienvenue. Lui était ravi de ce qu'il s'était passé, moi abattu par la colère que j'avais envers lui, envers moi, envers tout. J'en arrivais à me dégoûter tout seul.

C'est marrant mais en cet instant j'eus encore la force de l'affronter du regard, cette force qui me quitterai bientôt et que je ne retrouverai jamais. Si tu savais comme il profita de ces interminables minutes. Combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi? Je ne saurais le dire. Mais il aimait ça, c'était tellement évident. Pathétique même.

Au bout d'un moment, il se leva et quitta la pièce, me laissant seul, prêt à exploser. Heureux de l'effet qu'il avait produit, il me fit demeurer avec moi-même, avec mes pensées, mes regrets, ma colère, mon dégoût. Je me levai donc et parcouru la chambre à la recherche de mes vêtements. Aucun bruit ne me parvenait des autres pièces de l'appartement. Lentement, je pénétrais dans le salon; vide. L'endroit entier était vide de sa présence. Ses chaussures avaient disparut. Ça y est. Il y était allé. Il venait te faire part de sa réussite.

Enfin tu allais pouvoir contempler le monstre que j'étais. Enfin tu allais pouvoir commencer à me détruire de tes propres mains. Et alors peut-être qu'enfin tu daignerais m'accorder un regard...

Saga, petit démon que le paradis a laissé sur Terre, prendras-tu en conte mes regrets? Ou tu n'en auras que faire, comme à ton habitude? Ce jeu des fanservices t'as bien été utile, en fait... tu ne faisais que me provoquer pour mieux me regarder tomber lorsque je t'aurais succombé et comprit que tu me hais. Mais j'ai apprit à jouer, moi aussi, à mes dépends. Et si cela me fait souffrir, toi en revanche tu n'en retires aucune séquelle.

Comment peux-tu être si parfait et si abominable à la fois? Je voudrais te détruire, mais tu me le feras avant. Cela a déjà débuté. Mais j'ai une longueur d'avance : tu ne te doutes de rien, alors que moi, j'ai bien vu ce que tu cherchais à accomplir. Ton dessein est visible de tout individu connaissant l'heure où il tombera. Tu ne recherches même pas le bonheur, je ne suis pas sûr que tu y ai droit. Moi en tout cas, il est clair que je ne pourrai y accéder. Mon chemin est tout tracé. Encore une chose que l'on ne peut changer.

Je peux cependant y ajouter une contrainte : je jure que si je tombe, ce qui arrivera, tu tomberas avec moi. Tu ne pourras y échapper.

Je n'arriverai pas à te briser, j'en suis incapable. Mais tu le feras seul. C'est une certitude. Une fois que tu auras comprit que si je ne suis plus là, tu ne peux plus rien faire, tu n'auras même plus l'envie de provoquer, puisque le seul avec qui tu t'amuses tant à le faire, c'est moi. Oui, si je ne suis plus là, tu n'as plus aucun raison de continuer à faire semblant, de continuer à prétendre que tout te laisse de marbre, puisque tu n'auras plus personne à défier ainsi. Tu auras perdu toute raison de vivre, et tu tombera à ton tour.

Je jure que c'est ainsi que cela se passera.


	3. Chapter 3

Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus je me demandais s'il t'avait mis au courant... question très idiote; oui, évidemment. C'était dans ce but qu'il avait quitté les lieux.

Le temps passait, inlassablement, comme s'il avait fait un accord avec l'ange qui allait me tuer, comme s'il se moquait de moi. Le soleil illuminait les rues, il semblait me rire au nez, cherchant à rivaliser contre l'état de mon esprit en total désaccord avec la belle journée qu'il nous offrait.

C'est toi qui lui as demandé de me détester, j'en suis certain. D'après toi, je n'ai pas le droit d'être aimé. Je suis d'accord. Mais pour toi qu'en est-il? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cette tête où personne n'a jamais put y lire quoi que ce soit? J'aimerai tant le savoir. Mais là encore, c'est une chose que je ne saurais jamais.

Aujourd'hui le temps fait comme toi, il joue avec moi, me provoque. Mais je l'ignore, je suis devenu très fort pour ça, tu me l'as bien enseigné. J'aimerai te montrer l'étendue de mon regrettable mais bel et bien présent amour pour toi. Tu ne me laissera pas faire, je le sais.

En fait, tu en as peur; peur d'apprécier. Peur d'y trouver ce que tu cherches depuis longtemps. Tu hais l'amour, tout comme tu me hais moi. Je voudrais te répondre que l'amour et moi sommes liés, mais je ne ferai que le salir; je n'ai aucun droit sur l'amour. Tu crois que toi tu en as? Je ne crois pas. Tu as décidé de chasser toute personne de ta misérable vie que tu essaie pourtant de maintenir comme quelque chose que toi seul perçoit de joyeux. Tu t'en mordra les ailes, mon ange.

Un vent frai me surprit alors que je sortais de l'immeuble pour me rendre dans le lieu de nos habituelles répétitions, là où j'étais sûr de vous voir. Quel étrange sentiment fit alors surface : un atroce mélange de crainte et d'excitation par le seul fait de penser que tu serais là. Crainte parce que je savais qu'il t'avait dit ce qu'il s'était passé, et le fait de ne pas encore connaître ta réaction me rendait dingue. Excitation parce que ta seule présence me faisait un bien fou; à croire que tu étais devenu une sorte de drogue dont je ne pouvais me passer... je crois que c'était le cas.

Woh quel froid ça a jeté lorsque je suis entrer dans notre local! Et le pire dans tout cela était que Nao et Tora n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Lui me regarda de la même façon qu'il y avait de cela quelques heures.

_« Re-bonjour Shou... »_

Quel bel acteur il faisait là... Et ce sourire qu'il me lança en me disant cela; digne des plus grands metteurs en scène.

Devais-je répondre à cela? Qu'en diras-tu, toi? Toi... la réaction à laquelle j'avais tellement pensé fut la bonne. Tu ne m'accorda pas un regard, me fit croire que ma venue, tu ne t'en étais même pas aperçu. Alors dans l'unique but de te faire rager, et seulement pour cela, j'affichai une sourire trompeur.

_« Re-bonjour Hiro. »_

Alors pendant de précieuses mais traîtresses secondes, il me sembla te voire remonter la tête vers moi. Tu étais surpris que j'ose lui faire face, n'est-ce pas? Oui, cela t'a perturbé, ne me ment pas, je l'ai vu. Et même si pour toi cet instant était passé tellement vite que tu espérais que je ne m'en soit pas aperçu, pour moi au contraire, ces secondes-là, je les avais savourées. Tout simplement parce que des moments pareils, tu ne m'en a jamais offert, et tu ne m'en offrira plus jamais.

Seulement moi j'avais comprit. Ton oeuvre avait commencé. Ma tombe se creusait petit à petit, et je t'entraînais avec moi dans ce gouffre sans fin.


	4. Chapter 4

Alors qu'en dis-tu? Me regarderas-tu maintenant que j'ai osé faire ce dont tu ne me croyais pas capable?

Tu reportas ton attention sur ta basse... tu l'aimes tant, elle. Mais j'ai comprit pourquoi : ce n'est pas un être humain. Tu ne veux rien recevoir de cette espèce-là. Pas même de l'amour. Mais en es-tu sûr? Moi j'étais prêt à t'en offrir, mais tu n'en as pas voulu. C'est si facile de repousser les gens, on préfère en arriver là plutôt que de s'aventurer dans une quelconque relation et prendre le risque d'en souffrir un jour. Seulement toi, tu dois souffrir de n'avoir personne depuis trop longtemps. Je le sais, ça se voit. Dire le contraire serait mentir.

Les deux retardataires firent leur entrée, et vous reprîtes votre "forme humaine" devant eux. Mais même là, tu ne risquas pas un regard vers moi, de peur que je l'intercepte. Pourquoi? Alors que tu me hais tant? J'aimerai comprendre. M'en donneras-tu l'autorisation?

Alors les répétitions commencèrent, et nous reprîmes cette fausse image de nous que nous aimions tant. Elle seule nous faisait tenir. Elle seule **te** faisait tenir, je le savais.

Il arriva cependant une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais plus. Tu profitas de ces répétitions pour poffiner ta technique des fansevices, bien que nous ne soyons pas sur scène. Tu t'approchas et te collas à moi. Nous étions dos contre dos.

Evidemment, et comme toujours, tes yeux ne se déposèrent pas sur moi. Tu fixais le sol.

Mais tu fermas tes beaux yeux en prenant une inspiration que je ne pus ignorer, et tu te retournas pour me voler un furtif baiser.

Aucun de nos compagnons n'en furent surpris. Il t'arrivait souvent de jouer à cela. Mais cette fois c'était différent.

Tu te voulais possesseur, maître de tout, maître de moi; et moi, je n'attendais que cela. Alors tu commenças à onduler innocemment contre moi, faisant le tour de ma personne, mais ne posant cependant toujours aucun regard sur moi.

Tu voulais me faire craquer. Et je sentais au fond de moi que c'était ce qu'il allait se passer si tu ne te décidais pas à arrêter cela bientôt.

Je ne pouvais rien faire, car même si j'avançais dans le but de t'échapper, tu me suivais comme un chien suivait son maître. On aurait dit que les rôles avaient été inversés. Je ne te courrais plus après, tu le faisais si bien.

Une question me venant soudainement à l'esprit, je reportais mon attention sur lui. Il semblait déconcerté par ta réaction. C'est bête, mais cela me fit sourire.

Je me demandais... avais-tu ce nouveau sentiment qu'est la jalousie en toi? Non, cela fut une chose très stupide à penser. Surtout que tu repris ton attitude froide, avec ce faux sourire qui te va si bien.

Finalement, petit démon angélique, me diras-tu ce que cela t'a fait que j'ai couché avec notre jeune guitariste


	5. Chapter 5

Oui j'avais commis une erreur, et oui je le regrettais. Mais il était un peu tard pour cela à présent.

Alors que les répétitions se finissaient dans une ambiance de fausse joie, tu semblas faire durer les choses. Tu prétendis devoir terminer une nouvelle composition pour être le dernier à quitter l'endroit.

Nao et Tora, plus que fatigués, partirent en premiers. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me dépêche si je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul avec toi. Mais qu'allais-tu me faire? M'ignorer une fois de plus? Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir encore supporter cela.

Mais lui avait compris tes intentions et s'en alla le plus vite possible.

Alors tu fis semblant de te concentrer sur tes feuilles. Mais moi je savais que ce à quoi tu pensais n'était autre que ce que tu allais faire de moi. Je pus facilement deviner l'excitation qui grandissait inlassablement en toi, comme si elle ne s'arrêterait jamais. D'un coup c'était tellement simple de lire en toi.

Avais-tu baissé ta garde? Je ne pense pas. Mais ce flot de sentiments qui arrivait en toi, tu ne pouvais le contrôler.

Et, trop curieux de savoir ce qu'il allait se passer, j'attendis. Oh, je le sais, je n'aurait pas dus. Alors, qu'allais-tu faire de moi? Je suis prêt, relève ta tête vers moi.

Tu semblas avoir perçu mon appel muet. Tu ne quittas pas tes feuilles des yeux, non, mais ta main s'arrêta d'écrire. Allais-tu enfin t'occuper de moi? Je n'attendais que cela.

Alors tu te levas et tourna autour de moi pour t'y arrêter derrière, ne me regardant toujours pas. Tes mains dessinèrent mes bras, sans pour autant les toucher. Mais ton envie de cela, qui te trahissait, était si forte que je pus la sentir.

Puis le temps sembla s'arrêter lorsque tes lèvres se déposèrent dans le creux de mon cou. Je ne pus évidemment réprimer un frisson à ce contact, et cela parut te satisfaire puisque tu recommenças. Je me sentis défaillir et fis tout mon possible pour rester debout.

Je savais que tu ferais cela, mais pourquoi le faisais-tu? Tu ne supportes pas que quelqu'un d'autre que toi me touche? Quel égoïste tu fais. Toi tu ne veux pas de moi, alors personne n'y a droit.

Tu voulais que je te succombe pour mieux me jeter après. Mais ce que tu n'avais pas comprit, c'est que je l'avait déjà fait.

Alors tu continuas ta tache. Tes mains s'insinuèrent sous mon t-shirt et passèrent à l'avant de moi, à la recherche de mon torse brûlant.

Tu fulminas de plaisir en trouvant ce que tu cherchais. Tes mains s'attardèrent quelques secondes de part et d'autre de mon corps.

Qu'allais-tu oser faire d'autre, monstre descendu du paradis?


	6. Chapter 6

Lentement, le plus lentement possible, tu me retiras mon haut. Puis je ne sentis plus tes mains sur moi; tu enlevais le tien. Tu collas ton torse à mon dos. Nous ne nous regardions toujours pas; tu ne m'en avais pas donné l'autorisation. Tu m'encerclas de tes bras, te serrant contre moi, et je pus comparer nos battements de coeur. Les miens étaient bien trop rapides comparés aux tiens, et cette information te parvint également.

Tes mains, à l'avant de moi, migrèrent peu à peu vers ma ceinture, et l'une d'entre elles se glissa sous mon pantalon et mon boxer pour se refermer sur ce qui faisait ma virilité. Cela m'arracha mon premier gémissement et te fit sourire. Je le savais puisque ta joue, plaquée à mon dos, s'étira largement.

Oui, évidemment, je ne pouvais te résister. Tu fis glisser ces encombrants vêtements le long de mes jambes et ta main entreprit un mouvement de vas-et-viens. Mes yeux s'embrumèrent et tu avais deviné que je commençais à défaillir. Je ne comprenais pas ce que tu avais dans la tête.

_« ... Pourquoi?... »_

Un souffle. C'était tout ce que j'étais parvenu à produire. Tu ris doucement à cela et ne répondis pas.

Alors ta main quitta mon membre en m'arrachant un gémissement de frustration. Le souffle court, je voulu me retourner mais tu m'en empêchas. Tu me fis avancer jusqu'au canapé pour que j'y monte à quatre pattes, puis tu te plaças derrière moi.

Je savais pertinemment ce qu'il allait arriver. Mais au lieu d'échapper à ce triste sort qui ne ferrait qu'accélérer l'heure où je tomberai, je ne fis qu'accepter, recevoir... subir. Le pire, c'est que ça me plaisait.

Tu me pénétras sans aucune douceur, me faisant presque hurler de douleur; ta main sur ma bouche m'en empêcha. Ça t'excitait de me voir souffrir ainsi, n'est-ce pas? Chaque coup que tu me donnais était de plus en plus profonds, de plus en plus cruels... et moi, j'avais de plus en plus mal. De quoi me montrer l'étendue de ta haine envers moi. Quoi que... je ne suis pas sûr que tu me l'ai totalement déversé cet après-midi-là.

Tu étais un ange abominable, un démon merveilleux, à toi de choisir...

Alors que je sombrais dans un plaisir infini, mêlé d'une atroce douleur, en m'allongeant lentement sur le canapé, tu te relevas et te rhabillas. Je repris peu à peu mes esprits, et levai la tête dans l'espoir de trouver dans ton regard un peu de changement suite à ce que tu venais de me faire. Mais tu me tournais le dos. Et, comme si tu avais intercepté ma détresse, tu te retournas avec un sourire victorieux et avanças jusqu'à moi en fixant le sol.

Tu me redressas sans ménagement, et m'écartas les jambes. Je savais ce que tu allais me faire. Ça te plaisait de me voir ainsi, avec ce besoin incessant de toi.

Tu engouffras mon membre de ton incroyable bouche alors que je fermais les yeux en me tenant la tête pour ne pas basculer. Tu accéléras tes vas-et-viens, en enfonçant tes ongles dans mes cuisses pour me rappeler que tu n'y mettais aucun sentiment. Mais je l'avais bien comprit, et ça, tu ne le savais pas.

Lorsque tu finis ta tâche, tu recueillis ma semence entre tes doigts et te relevas pour te laver les mains.

Voilà... tu me laissas ainsi. Tu t'étais amusé à m'humilier. Tu avais eu la confirmation que je t'aimais à en crever, puisque je venais d'accepter ce que tu venais de faire tout en sachant que tu commençais à me détruire.

Ta haine et ton dégoût s'étaient renforcés... pendant cette scène entière, j'ai cherché tes yeux, mais tu ne m'as pas regardé...


	7. Chapter 7

Cette sensation qui s'installa en moi lorsque tu t'en allas allait m'accompagner pour le restant de mes tristes jours. Ce qu'il s'était produit cet après-midi-là allait se répéter d'innombrables fois. Le lendemain ce fut le cas, et tu t'arrangeas également pour ne jamais me regarder. J'en devenais habitué, mais cela ne faisait que me ronger plus vite. Je ne supportais pas cette situation, et pourtant elle semblait me convenir puisque le plus souvent c'était moi qui en redemandais. Je devenais dépendant de toi; c'en était effrayant. Même lui, presque jaloux, s'invitait de temps en temps chez moi, et chacun sait comment se terminait la soirée.

Crois-tu que cela arrive que l'on puisse changer son destin? Ça m'étonnerait... Ou alors pas tout à fait comme on le voudrait. Pouvais-je essayer, moi? Mais qui suis-je pour changer le cour des choses à ma guise? Absolument rien. Pour que tu me haïsses et que je te dégoûte ainsi, je ne devais vraiment pas être grand chose. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'en ai parfaitement conscience.

Cette chanson que nous chantions tous les deux, tu ne l'aimais pas, n'est-ce pas? Mais sur scène, c'est évident que tu ne laissais absolument rien transparaître. Mais moi, je savais.

Tu as une voix incroyablement merveilleuse... en as-tu conscience? Chanter avec toi est toujours un réel plaisir. Mais cet après-midi-là, j'avais découvert une autre sorte de plaisir, et celui-là, j'en éprouvais de plus en plus le besoin.

Oui sur scène tu t'amuses, sur scène tu provoques, sur scène tu joues ton rôle... sur scène tu vis.

Sur scène tu viens te coller à moi, tu m'embrasses, tu oses porter un furtif regard sur moi. Mais je sais que derrière ces pupilles ce n'est pas toi, mais bien ton personnage. Alors dans ces moments-là, que tu me regardes ou pas n'a aucune espèce d'importance. Et je vais t'apprendre quelque chose : dans ces moments-là, je ne t'aime pas.

Qu'est-ce que cela te ferait de le savoir, en fait? Ça t'énerverait, oui c'est possible, et tu t'en vengerais, c'est certain.

Après cet après-midi-là, non seulement mon corps te réclamait, et ce à toute heure de la journée comme de la nuit, mais le tien n'était franchement pas mieux... sinon nous ne nous épuiserions pas à cela presque tous les soirs. Bien sur je tombais de plus en plus, mais tu ne t'étais pas rendu compte que toi également.

Je me souviens le jour où nous nous sommes rencontrés... c'est vraiment stupide que ce souvenir ressorte maintenant. Tes yeux dégageaient deux sortes de sentiments. La première était l'admiration; oui tu avais été envoûté par ma voix, ça se voyait. Mais la deuxième était ton sale dégoût. Tu éprouvais cela parce qu'il t'était inconcevable que je sois meilleur que toi dans un domaine, tu pensais ne jamais pouvoir m'atteindre, alors tu te renfermas, donnant cette image que ce soit toi, l'intouchable... c'était réussi.

Finalement, cette idée que tu avais eu de lui demander de coucher avec moi, elle était la pire qui ne te soit jamais venue a l'esprit puisque c'était celle qui allait entamer ta vertigineuse descente vers les enfers. Mais tu n'en prit conscience que trop tard. Du fait que j'ai accepté, et que tu ai été jaloux te poussa à céder à mes caprices nocturnes et ce fut toi qui ne pus te passer de moi. Il y avait toujours cette même haine qui te rongeait, mais tu l'exploitais lorsque tu faisais onduler ton bassin contre le mien.

Tout ceci entraînait ta chute, et tout comme moi, rien ne pouvait te détourner de ce périlleux chemin.


	8. Chapter 8

Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il va bien pouvoir nous arriver à présent? Nous allons continuer ainsi? mais cela ne nous conduira nulle part, sauf à notre perte. Est-ce cela que tu veux? Non, bien sûr, puisque tu ne le sais pas.

La semaine dernière je t'ai demandé d'emménager chez moi. Comment aurais-tu pu refuser, puisque maintenant tu peux profiter pleinement de moi. Les nuits ne nous suffisent plus, et il nous arrive même de prétendre aux autres certains jours que nous sommes malades ou que nous ne nous sentons pas bien pour les passer à faire des galipettes sur la table; le lit est réservé à nos nuits.

Tout cela, tu ne le vois pas. Ce détail, " réserver la table aux journées et le lit aux nuits " ... ce petit rien qui montre bien que si nos corps s'unissent ce n'est pas en raison de l'amour que nous nous portons, mais bien à cause de notre stupide haine. Ce détail est comme un point de l'emploi du temps que nous utilisons pour nous détruire, un point programmé parmi tant d'autres.

Il y a même des journées où il vient nous rejoindre, et où nos ébats mélangent trois corps. Et si lui s'occupe divinement bien de moi, toi en revanche tu ne changes pas et ne me regarde pas. Allez savoir. Peut-être que lui m'aime sincèrement. Mais comment distinguer si c'est un amour vrai ou manipulé par toi?

Alors pour te rendre la pareille, je ne me consacrais qu'à lui. Cela t'énervait, je le voyais. Moi, cet être que tu désires détruire plus que tout, j'avais comprit quel était ton point faible; tu m'aimais, tout simplement. Mais toi tu ne l'avais pas réalisé. Que je prenne soin de quelqu'un d'autre que toi t'insupportait au plus haut point. C'est bête... tu m'aurais avoué ton amour plus tôt, si tu en avais conscience, et cela nous aurait évité d'en arriver là.

Est-ce cela, aimer? Etre rempli de haine lorsque l'on voit la personne qu'on aime s'occuper des autres plutôt que de soi?

L'ange que tu aurais du être aurait trouvé son paradis avec moi. Mais tu as préféré être un ange démoniaque, appréciant l'enfer. A présent c'est comme à la guerre, et tous les coups sont permis. Chaque coup de bassin que je donne pour entrer toujours plus profondément en lui sont comme un coup de couteau dans ton coeur. Les expressions de ton visage sont tellement faciles à lire...

Parfois même tu nous fixais pendant quelques minutes, imaginant que c'était toi à ma place, et moi à la sienne. Quelques minutes pendant lesquelles tu te prenais à penser que nous aurions pu être heureux ensembles... mais connaissais-tu seulement la notion de " bonheur " ?

S'en était risible... lorsque nous étions tous les deux, nous ressemblions à un vrai petit couple. Que veux-tu que je te dise? Que je t'aime? C'est tout ce que tu cherches en faisant cela. Et une fois que ce sera fait, tu me quitteras pour lui. Je pouvais en rire tellement c'était simple de comprendre ce que tu complotais.

Je ne pense pas qu'il existe vraiment, le " véritable amour ", sinon il n'y aurait pas autant de divorces. Le bonheur n'est qu'un petit passage de la vie. Je ne crois pas y avoir encore eu droit, et sincèrement, je ne penses jamais le connaître. Le savais-tu, cela? Etait-ce à cause de cela que tu t'amusais à me faire encore plus de mal? Ou était-ce tout simplement parce que tu avais compris que toi non plus, tu n'aurais jamais droit au bonheur, et que tu privais les autres de le connaître? Cette explication paraît sensée. Qu'en penses-tu?

La dernière fois qu'il est partis de l'appartement, après avoir passé une " bonne soirée ", tu te tournas vers moi, ne me regardant toujours pas, et tu m'embrassas...


	9. Chapter 9

Ton baiser, je te le rendis très rapidement, tu n'attendais que cela. Et moi, ça me plaisais; te faire croire que tu contrôles la situation. Je crois que peu à peu, je prenais le dessus sur toi. Et évidemment, tu ne te rendais compte d'absolument rien.

J'aimerai pouvoir te dire combien je t'aime... mais comment réagirais-tu? J'ai peur de ça. Alors en attendant de pouvoir te l'avouer en toute sécurité, je profite de ce que tu peux m'apporter. Comprendras-tu un jour que tu m'aimes aussi? je crois qu'il ne me reste plus qu'à espérer.

Qu'y-a-t'il de mal à espérer? Sans espoir, l'Homme ne survivrait certainement pas. Et j'en sais quelque chose. Avoir un but dans la vie, se dire que l'on peut y arriver, c'est la seule chose qui nous aide à tenir. Alors moi j'espère. J'espère qu'un jour tout ce petit jeu, toute cette mascarade sera terminée, et que nous vivrons ensembles; pour de vrai. Pfff, les feux d'l'amour... Ça ressemble à ça, notre histoire. Et c'est franchement puéril. Qu'en dis-tu?

Mais toi, tu étais trop occupé à m'embrasser. Et moi je me laissais faire, tout simplement, pour profiter au maximum de ce que tu m'offrais. Mais d'un coup, je me figeai. Tes mains me caressaient. Avais-tu bu? Je ne m'en souvenais pourtant pas. Non. Tu me caressais, tout simplement, sans aucune explication. Mes bras tout d'abord. Puis mes hanches. Mon dieu ce que je me retenais difficilement de frissonner au contact de tes mains sur la peau de mon ventre.

Oserais-tu aller plus bas? Avec tant de tendresse? Là c'est moi qui ne comprenais plus ce qu'il se passait. Depuis quand t'intéressais-tu à ce dont je pouvais avoir besoin, à savoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu de douceur? D'amour sincère?

... Tu t'arrêtes à mon pantalon? Pourtant, quand nos corps se mélangeaient, tu n'y allais pas de main morte, comme on dit. Tu rapprochas ton visage du mien, cherchas mes lèvres, les yeux baissés, soufflas dans mon cou, puis remontas m'embrasser tendrement... Est-ce que j'eus raison d'y croire? Tout cela me paraissait... irréel. Cependant, tes mains me firent redescendre sur Terre.

Tu les plaças au creux de mon dos, et nous collas encore plus, intensifiant le baiser. Toujours étroitement serrés l'un à l'autre, tu nous fis nous lever et nous guidas jusqu'à la chambre.

... La chambre? Le lit? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrivait? Le lit n'était-il pas réservé à nos nuits? Je ne comprenais plus...

Tu m'allongeas prudemment, et pour ne pas avoir à supporter tes yeux qui ne me regardent pas, je fermai les miens. Je sentis tes mains déboutonner ma chemise, presque avec précaution. Puis tu te penchas et embrassas mon torse de plus en plus brûlant. Tes doigts retracèrent mes courbes et passèrent sous mes fesses, tels un explorateur avide de découvertes. Cette fois tu ne t'arrêtas pas à ma ceinture et la défis, faisant glisser le long de mes jambes mon pantalon et mon sous-vêtement.

Tu ne me préparas aucunement. Pas étonnant, venant de toi. Mais tu remontas lentement vers mon cou et y nichas ta tête quand tu me pénétras doucement.

... Doucement? Avais-tu vraiment fais cela?

En tous cas je ne ressentis pas le même mal qu'à l'ordinaire. Ton souffle tapait contre mon cou, de plus en plus fort, à mesure que tes vas-et-viens s'intensifiaient. Et moi, je perdais de plus en plus la tête fasse au plaisir que tu me procurais.

Pardonnes-moi pour ce que j'ai fait ensuite...

Tu avais réussi à embrouiller mon esprit, je ne voulais te savoir que contre moi. Mes bras passèrent autour de ta nuque et t'attirèrent vers ma bouche que tu pris sans plus attendre. Un baiser enflammé renferma nos râles de satisfaction lorsque tu te libéras en moi et que nous connurent l'extase de ce moment. Puis dans un souffle, haletant...

_« je t'aime... »_

Tu te figeas. Je crois que je n'avais pas réalisé non plus. Moi qui voulais attendre, c'était réussi... Tu te retiras et te leva, insouciant de ta nudité; et moi je me roulai dans les draps, attendant de voir ce qu'il allait advenir à présent.

Les minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, et elles me parurent des heures. Puis, le bruit de la porte me ramena à la réalité. Tu entras et hésitas à venir te placer près de moi. Alors tu plantas tes yeux dans les miens...


	10. Chapter 10

Je m'attendais à me réveiller. Tout ceci était sûrement une mascarade. Tout ceci _devait_ être une mascarade. J'espérais pour que ce soit le cas, qu'un simple rêve, car si c'était réel, cela voudrait dire que tu aurais effectivement trop bu, et que j'allais en souffrir le lendemain. En souffrir jusqu'à en mourir, cette fois.

Or le réveille ne vint pas, et tes yeux continuaient de scruter les miens, à la recherche d'une quelconque réaction. Tu savais très bien que j'avais remarqué le fait que tu ne me regardais jamais vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pour me sortir de ma torpeur, tu te penchas, tes yeux ne quittants pas les miens, et tu m'embrassas. Doucement. Attendant que je te laisse le passage de ma bouche. Je repris alors mes esprits et te l'accordai.

Répondant à ton baiser, je ne pris pas immédiatement conscience que je m'étais mis à pleurer. Je ne pouvais même pas apprécier mon bonheur. Tout ce à quoi je m'étais préparé, ton petit jeu, mon tombeau, comme le tien, tout s'effondrait. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas en être heureux ? Admettre qu'enfin, j'accédais à ce que je voulais plus que tout ? Peut-être parce que je ne réalisais pas, que je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs.

Simplement, tu ne m'aidais pas en sens inverse... Comment pouvais-je m'empêcher de me faire de faux espoirs avec le comportement que tu avais ? Depuis quand étais-tu aussi doux avec moi ?

Rien de tout cela ne te ressemblait. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé en toi ?

Lorsque tu mis fin au baiser, tes yeux cherchèrent à nouveau les miens, comme si tu ne pouvais plus t'en passer. Tu essuyas mes larmes du bout des doigts, et esquissa un sourire. Vraiment ? Toi, sourire ? Et sincèrement ?

Tu compris ma confusion, et élargis ce sourire, cependant avec une pointe de tristesse. Tu secouas la tête et t'assis à mes côtés, contemplant mon corps toujours allongé et immobile. Et moi, trop conscient de cet atroce regard, je me redressai enfin.

Evitant tes yeux, alors que je les avais cherché durant tant d'années, je m'adossai au mur, ramenai la couette sur moi et pliai mes jambes jusqu'à ce que mes genoux soient à hauteur de mon menton.

Tu n'éprouvais nullement le besoin de parler, attendant que je sois prêt à le faire. Pourtant, c'était moi qui t'avais lâché cette bombe, quelques minutes auparavant... Celui qui aurait dû en être le plus réactif, c'était toi, non ? Pourquoi étais-ce moi le plus atteint, alors ?

Tu tendis un bras vers moi, conscient qu'il ne m'atteindrait pas. Je l'esquivai, simple réflexe. Mais tu ne t'en formalisas pas. Tu te rapprochas de moi, précautionneusement, comme si je risquais de retrouver l'usage de mes jambes et de m'enfuir à toute vitesse si j'estimais que tu te montrais trop brusque. Je tournai alors mon visage vers toi.

_« Pourquoi as-tu attendu aussi longtemps ? »_

Je crus alors mourir d'asphyxie tellement je n'avais pas conscience que je m'étais arrêté de respirer.

Savais-tu ce que tu venais de dire ?


End file.
